Wash Away Those Years
by Veggie'sgirl2
Summary: Bulma breaks up with Yamucha for the last time. What happens now.............? My first song fic, go easy on me!
1. Prologue

Wash Away Those Years  
prolog  
  
It was the last time! The last time she took him back and the last time that they   
broke up. She just couldn't take it anymore, it was always the same routine, she took   
him back, a week or so later she would catch him cheating on her. But her loneliness   
would always catch up with her within a month of the break up, and he knew her   
well enough to come crawling back at the right time, and sure enough she would   
always take him back. But NOT THIS TIME! She promised herself that this was it.  
A week went by and she kept herself busy by putting her ideas, even the simplest   
ones, into actual objects. She worked triple time in the lab for her father. Catching   
up on current affairs and such. Also the all mighty prince of saiyanjins kept her busy   
when she wasn't in the lab. Whenever they met in the halls he would have to put his   
two cents worth in and get her started, and her already being a little emotional would   
blow up at him and they would have an all out verbal war which always left both   
sides fuming.  
A month came and passed and no word from Yamucha. Her loneliness was a little   
bit too much for her but she decided to stick with her plan and not take Yamucha   
back no matter how lonely she was.   
As the months flew by, Bulma always keeping herself busy, she began not noticing   
the loneliness that was in her heart. And finally, six months after the break up, she   
received a phone call from an old friend.  
to be continued.....  
  
****************************************************************  
Hey guys, I just heard this song by Creed, my fav band (i know what your thinking,   
the same thing my friends think of the band prob, but I love their music) It's called   
"Wash Away Those Years." It is really good and I just had to write this short fic. It   
will only be 2 or 3 chapters long and I am planning on this being a song fic sort of   
thing and I'm planning on writing the whole fic by the end of the night so it'll   
be out in a day or so. Hopefully it will be done tomorrow. I hope you like it, this is   
only the prolog though so keep reading.  
Veggiesgurl 


	2. Chapter 1

"Moshi moshi, Bulma Briefs speaking," Bulma answered.  
"Bulma, it's Yamucha, don't hang up!" his voice rang out as he could almost hear the   
frown on her face. "Bulma, I know that we can never get back together again," he   
said with as a little sadness touched his voice, "but could you come over? Just friend   
to friend? I really need someone to talk to right now and your the only one that I can   
have a conversation with about this," he said this so sincerely that Bulma had to give   
in. What harm could come of two friends talking?  
"Okay Yamucha," she gave in with a sigh, "Where do I meet you?"  
"At my place," he said as he grinned into the phone. "Thank you Bulma, I owe you   
one! When can you come over?"   
She took a deep breath trying to think of when she was free. "The earliest I can   
meet you is in 1 hour. But I only have half an hour off so we have to have a very   
quick conversation," she said in a very business tone of voice.  
"Okay Bulma, see you then!" he said before she heard the click that signaled he had   
hung up.  
Bulma let out a sigh and began typing on the keyboard again. I wonder what it is   
that he wants to talk to me about. Looking back at the screen she pushed that   
thought out of her mind and concentrated on her work.  
  
SHE CAME CALLING   
ONE EARLY MORNING  
  
45 minutes later Bulma had finished her work and went upstairs to tell her mother   
she was leaving. "Mom, I don't have time for lunch, Yamucha called and said he   
needed to talk to me about something very important."  
"Ok dear, have fun!" the eternally happy woman said, waving to her departing   
daughter.  
Bulma arrived 5 minutes later. She walked up to the door, a little unsure of this.   
Something was telling her not to but being the friend she was she had to. Before she   
even rang the door bell Yamucha opened the door and ushered her inside. The place   
wasn't exactly..... clean, but it was livable. He motioned for her to follow him into the   
living room where he said on the couch, motioning her to do the same. She sat, a   
little uncomfortably at the opposite end from him. "What is it that you needed to talk   
to me so badly?" she asked in her business voice once again.  
"Bulma," Yamucha said moving closer to her and taking her hand in his. "I don't   
really know how to tell you this but here goes," he started taking a deep breath,   
"Bulma, I need you, I want you, I can't live without you." He said holding her hand a   
little tighter as she tried to pull away. She tried to pull away again, but to no avail. So   
she pulled her other hand back and slapped him, getting her hand back as reward.  
  
SHE SHOWED HER CROWN OF THORNS  
  
She took off at a sprint towards the door, but bumped into him at the archway of   
the living room. "Yamucha what are you doing," she asked as he grabbed ahold of   
her upper arms. She looked up into his eyes to see something that scared her witless.   
In his eyes she saw a mixture of lust, obsession and hatred. "Yamucha, I have to get   
home, dad needs me there to help him work on the new capsules," Bulma lied trying   
to get away.   
"You can go home Bulma, just as soon as I am finished with my 'meeting'," he said   
licking his lips.  
"You know Yamucha we could always go out tonight and talk, we could go to that   
club that you like so much and......." she was cut off by a sharp painful slap to her   
right cheek. Her head snapped back and she could feel the new bruise beginning to   
form. Yamucha laughed cruelly as he slapped her again, then threw her to the floor.   
Bulma watched as Yamucha advanced on her. "Please don't," she squeaked, it   
barely above a whisper. "I'm telling you to SHUT UP!!" he spat as he kicked her in   
the stomach.  
  
SHE WHISPERED SOFTLY  
TO TELL A STORY   
ABOUT HOW SHE WAS WRONGED  
  
As she lay there, her vision going blurry from the pain and trying desperately to   
breathe, she felt herself being picked up and then carried from the room. Soon she   
found herself somewhere. "Oh no," she groaned as she realized that she was on his   
bed. "Yamucha, please don't," she plead nearly in tears as he ripped her shirt open.   
She didn't see it but did she sure feel it as he balled his hand into a fist and ploughed   
it into her face. She felt it only for the first few seconds before her brain started   
shutting down, the pain of her body being too much for her to take.   
She couldn't move couldn't speak as her jaw was broken. She couldn't protect   
herself as she watched herself get beaten and raped over and over again until finally   
god took pity on her and she passed out.  
  
AS SHE LAY LIFELESS  
HE STOLE HER INNOCENCE  
  
When she awoke she was in so much pain that she couldn't move. Her eyes swollen   
so much she could barely make out any objects around her. She lay there a moment   
longer until all that had taken place set in. She began to sob but quickly quieted   
herself as she felt her ribs stabbing her insides. There must have been atleast 3   
broken ribs. Her eyes being as swollen almost wouldn't let her cry. Both her jaw   
being broken and the fact that her ribs would completely obliterate her respiratory   
system, she couldn't yell out for anyone.  
She wanted to die. She didn't know what other things had been crushed but she   
didn't want to know. The worst thing was though, that when he had taken her, she   
had been untouched. She was still a virgin and prized that more than anything else in   
the world. How could he have taken that away from her? How could he have done   
the things he did to her? She didn't know, the only thing she could do now was wait.   
Wait for what? Someone to find her. But where was she?   
She forced her eyes to open and all she saw was some tree tops and the dark night   
sky. No stars, no moon, nothing. So the only thing she could do was close her eyes   
and hope that she could have a peaceful dream and pray to the lord above that   
someone, anyone would find her.  
  
AND THIS IS HOW SHE CARRIED ON  
WELL I GUESS SHE CLOSED HER EYES  
AND JUST IMAGINED EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT  
to be continued............................  
  
*******************************************************************************  
hey guys I've already been asked by a few peopl if there is a mailing list. OF COURSE!!! the only small regret I have is that there will only be another 2 of the songfic chapters, not enough of the song for anymore. I may or may not add a epilogue though. The more reviews I get the better I write, and the more I like to write!! So if i get lots of reviews it would prob help me along on my decision of writing an epilogue.  
Oh and by the way if any of you wanted to try listening to the song while reading this, It really helps set the mood. k bai bai!! (Wash Away Those Years by Creed) 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 OF 'WASH AWAY THOSE YEARS'  
By: Veggies Girl  
  
He flew around for hours, all through the city, to Kakarot's house, everywhere he   
thought that she might have gone. He found nothing. He was now going to use his   
last resort. He was going to look for her in the forest. Why she would be in there, he   
had no idea, but couldn't stand the thought of her being out there alone. He didn't   
know why and he told himself it was because he needed her for the gravity machine,   
but as time went by he began to doubt that more and more.  
He landed by a small stream to take a drink. He splashed some water on his face   
and raised his head as a deer jumped out from behind a bush. Seeing Vegeta it   
turned and scampered away as fast as it's little legs could carry it. Watching it run for   
it's life with a smirk on his face, Vegeta noticed something out of color in the dense   
green forest when the bushes parted. Not thinking much of it but walking towards it   
in curiosity.   
Reaching the dense vegetation, Vegeta parted the bushes with his arms and looked   
down. What he saw shocked him to his very core. There was a broken and bloody   
Bulma crumpled on the ground. Her face was badly swollen and bruised, her jaw   
and maybe even her nose was broken. Looking down he noticed that she was   
completely naked but that was the least of his worries. It looked as though she hadn't   
eaten in days, which he was sure she hadn't, there were bruises and gashes   
everywhere on her body. Her leg was in a very unnatural position, as was the way   
she was lying on her arm. Part of her ribcage was drooping as though the ribs had   
been crushed.  
Paralyzed by shock, Vegeta couldn't even think. His brain went numb at the sight of   
her. He had never in his life been in that bad of shape, other than when he died, and   
he knew how excruciating it was for him to break his ribs, let alone for a human to do so.  
Finally getting over his shock he stepped forward, being careful not to touch her. Cautiously   
he knelt down beside her to see if she was still breathing. She was infact and it was   
the biggest relief in Vegeta's life. He called out to her softly, "Bulma," his   
usually hard tone completely gone now replaced by a worried tone.   
"Ughhh," was all she managed but it was plenty for Vegeta. "Bulma, I..I... How can   
I get you out of here?" he asked more to himself. She made another small moan   
almost signaling him to do what he had to, that she was ready. He truly did not want   
to pick her up. But he also knew he had to. So as gently as he could, he scooped   
her up into his arms, not missing the way she bit her already split and swollen lip.  
As he took to the air, flying as fast as he could without hurting her anymore than he   
had to, he looked down to see tears slip silently from her eyes.  
  
BUT SHE COULD NOT HIDE HER TEARS  
'CAUSE THEY WERE SENT TO WASH AWAY THOSE YEARS  
  
Vegeta's anger boiled. Whoever did this to her was in for the beating of their   
pathetic lives! Vegeta was silent all the way back to Capsule Corp, where for the   
oddest of circumstances, the place was empty!! He took off down the halls and   
placed her into the regen tank that she insisted on him helping her build. Good   
thinking onna, he thought to himself now. He placed her inside as gently as possible   
and watched as the blue liquids rose around her. Hatred building even more for the   
unknown person who he would surely kill as soon as he found out who it was.  
  
MY ANGER'S VIOLENT  
BUT STILL I'M SILENT  
  
Vegeta sat there for hours. Thinking of Bulma and the many ways he would torture   
his next victim. He also found himself thinking of the time that the gravity machine had   
broken down and he was forced to watch that little box that the human's called a   
'television.' He remember watching this odd channel that gave the news and he   
watched as photos of women came on the screen. They all had been raped and   
most, if not all were found dead and in the same or worse shape than Bulma was in.   
For once in his life he was truly happy, happy that he had found her.  
  
WHEN TRAGEDY STRIKES AT HOME  
I KNOW THIS DECADENCE IS SHARED BY MILLIONS  
  
Vegeta sat there, the entire time, just as Bulma had done for him, for hours. Until   
finally the machine beeped that its job had been finished and the fluid began to drain.   
He was right there his face pressed against the glass. When the healing liquids had   
drained, he hurriedly opened the door and carefully lifted the sleeping woman.  
He carried her up to her room with swiftness and ease. He then wrapped her in the   
blankets and sheets that were on her bed to keep her naked form warm. As he   
turned to leave he heard the smallest voice come from behind him. "Please, stay.   
Don't let him come," he faintly heard her plead.  
He turned back to her to see her now healed face was shining with fear and hope as   
her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He slowly walked back over and sat on   
the edge of the bed. He reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face. She   
flinched, pulling away from the contact, then slowly leaned into his hand. Growing tired again   
and wanting to make sure Vegeta stayed with her Bulma pulled him down to lie beside   
her. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off saying, "I don't want to be   
left alone. I just don't want to be left alone." A few tears trickled down her cheeks   
and she buried her face in the comforter.  
Vegeta reached out and raised her chin. He had a serious but soft look on his face   
when he said, "I will not leave you woman. And you will not be alone." Then he   
wrapped himself around her and she proceed to fall asleep, now sure he wouldn't   
leave her and feeling quite safe in his arms.  
  
REMEMBER YOUR NOT ALONE  
IF YOU JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES  
AND JUST IMAGINE THAT EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT  
BUT DO NOT HIDE YOU TEARS  
'CAUSE THEY WERE SENT TO WASH AWAY THOSE YEARS  
to be continued..............  
  
**************************************************************  
Almost done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YIPPEE!!! So what do you think? Should I  
write more like this? I like it, but I'm the author so I have no say in it. But trust me when   
I say that when you read this fic if you listen to the song it gives the story a whole different   
feel!! It kinda emphacizes parts in the story.............. actually I don't know exactly how to   
explain it. Well this next chapter should be the last cuz I'm running out of song!! unless I  
write a short epilogue. see ya guyz soon. 


	4. chapter 3

Weeks passed and Bulma hardly left the house, if she left at all then she would be   
accompanied by Vegeta. It was the only time she that she actually felt safe now. She   
did not tell her parents of the 'incident' so they just figured that she was either   
catching up on work that she missed the few days that she had gone 'visiting friends   
out of town,' or when she was with Vegeta they thought that she was just trying to be   
nice to their guest. Vegeta oddly enough hadn't argued with Bulma once after that   
day, he complied when he was forced out of the house, to go with her. He even slept   
in her bed at night just so that she would feel safe. They had never done anything, not   
like Vegeta hadn't thought about it, but the most his body complied with him in the   
matter was to lightly press his lips to her cheek as she slept. His heart and mind not   
allowing him to harm this beautiful creature after what had happened.  
Two months after the incident with Yamucha Bulma began to get a little bit more   
secure. She was going outside more often and even working outside. One morning,   
seeing how nice it was outside she decided to take the afternoon off and read   
outside. Her parents had gone on a cruise and would not return until the next day   
and Vegeta was in the gravity room as usual. She put on her jean shorts and a white   
tank top and snatched up her sunglasses as she made her way to the door. Reaching   
for the knob thinking how exciting it would be to get outside and have some fun,   
maybe she could even get Vegeta to come out of that sweat box for a while.   
Swinging the door open, her smile faded away and she dropped her favorite pair of   
glasses. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion for Bulma.   
Yamucha leapt at her, his hand encircling her throat as he punched her in the face,   
causing a small gasp to come out of her constricted airway. She looked over and   
watched as her glasses were still suspended in the air. She watched, as she felt him   
rip her shirt off once again, as her glasses finally hit the floor and shattered into a   
million pieces As was her very soul, her being, her very existence being crushed   
again, and she wasn't sure she could survive it this time. She felt each mark that   
Yamucha put on her, every bruise, every cut, but she didn't feel the pain, it just didn't   
come. All she could think about was Vegeta. *Vegeta* she breathed.  
  
FOR WE HAVE CROSSED MANY OCEANS  
AND WE LABOR IN BETWEEN  
  
Bulma was sure that she was dying. It almost felt as if she was between dimensions,   
hovering outside her body not yet dead, but not being alive anymore. She didn't   
know if she wanted to fight against it anymore. Maybe she would just give in and end   
her suffering. She faintly heard noise in the direction of the door, looking over she   
saw him, and knew that she had to fight, no matter how hard or how tired she was,   
she still had something in life worth living for and he was stand mere meters away.  
  
  
  
He stormed into the building feeling that Bulma needed him. He looked over and   
saw her pleading eyes lock with his. He noticed the nice big bruise forming on her   
cheek and also saw that her clothes were all torn and thrown aside. Vegeta howled   
in rage as he raced at Bulma's attacker. He still didn't know who it was because   
Bulma refused to talk about it. But no matter, he would meet his demise within the   
next 30 seconds. He tore the man from Bulma savagely cocking his fist back.   
Looking into the face of the attacker he screamed, "YOU!" Overcoming his shock   
he proceed with what he had planned to do when he found this man.   
He pummeled his face, his stomach, hearing the satisfying snap of ribs as he   
uppercut him in the gut sending him through the roof. Vegeta chased after the scum   
bag, catching him he then gave Yamucha the beating of his life. Vegeta did not end it   
too quickly, no he made Yamucha suffer. He had beaten Yamucha until he could no   
longer move, then went on to step on and break just about every bone in his body.   
"You know, I never did like you. You are one sick fuck for treating Bulma the way   
you did and that's why I'm glad I got the pleasure of killing you," Vegeta spat rage   
still boiling in his veins as he crushed yet another of Yamucha's ribs. "So   
Vegeta.......... tell me........ how is she?.............. She seems to be the most willing   
slut in the world............... for sleeping with a low class brainless saiyanjin!" Yamucha   
sneered between gasps for air.  
That was all Vegeta could take! The rage that was bubbling in his chest exploded   
into an unimaginable amount of power as Vegeta reached down, plunging his hand   
into Yamucha's chest and ripped his heart right from his body and doing this so fast   
he was able to make Yamucha watch as he crushed it in his hand before he died.  
  
IN LIFE THERE ARE MANY QUOTIENTS  
AND I HOPE I FIND THE MEAN  
  
Vegeta ran back into the house to find Bulma curled up in a ball on the floor, sobs   
racking her battered body. He rushed to her side, taking her into his arms comforting   
her by rubbing her back and her hair softly. After a few moments this after began to   
lull the grief stricken woman to sleep. "It's okay woman. He's gone, he won't ever   
harm you again. No one will harm you again. I won't let them," he said very   
seriously.  
  
IF YOU JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES  
AND JUST IMAGINE THAT EVERYTHING'S ALL RIGHT  
BUT DO NOT HIDE YOUR TEARS  
'CAUSE THEY WERE SENT TO WASH AWAY THOSE YEARS.  
The End.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
Hey guys, do you want an epilogue? You can either e-mail me or review, whichever   
you are most comfortable with. Hope to here from you!   
Veggies girl 


	5. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
After that Bulma was truly distroyed. You could almost say that she was a vegetable. But who could blame her? After everything that she had gone through. Would you be any better off? Vegeta was constantly with her, always keeping one eye on her.  
Bulma's family, and all the other Z fighters were informed on the incident which had occured. Vegeta demanded that Dr.Briefs build a small room in the gravity room so that Bulma could stay in there without getting crushed, which was finished within the hour with no protest from Dr.Briefs whatsoever. ChiChi, Gohan and Goku were over almost constantly. ChiChi helping Bulma's mother take care of Bulma and Goku and Gohan were sparring with Vegeta.   
It scared everyone the way Bulma was. She would just sit there in a chair or on the floor not moving. Someone could come up and position her like a barbie doll and Bulma wouldn't even flinch. Everyone knew that her mind had snapped, but that didn't stop Vegeta from doing what he was. He still slept in her bed, still stayed with her at all times and still kept his promise to her and to his heart.  
As the months slowly passed and the Son family came over a little less often Bulma still hadn't improved. ChiChi had to help dress, bathe and feed Bulma and she was becoming a little bit stressed out. Why was Bulma not coming around? Would she ever? How can they help her if they didn't even really know what was wrong? These were questions that ran through everyones mind save one. Vegeta.  
Vegeta was absolutely positive that she would recover. And even after the enitial 4 months with no improvements made, he was still just as sure of his decision.   
***  
No one knew how to help her, and they didn't believe that she would get any better, until one day........  
to be continued........  
  
****************************************************************************  
Sorry guys, I have it all written out, I just had to make sure that I would actually have a story to put on FF.net before I started sending this stuff out. I know it's kinda boring, repetitive and soforth but I think you may like the next bit which will wither go up later today or tomorrow, so enjoy!  
Veggies girl 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 2, part 2  
  
It was a usual morning, Vegeta awoke at the crack of dawn and silently slipped out of bed. He came around to Bulma's side of the bed and looked at her beautiful face. Her pale skin, cute little nose, full red lips and most of all, her gorgeous blue eyes. Of course they were closed at the moment but he could picture them, he could picture himself drowning in them. Their depths going on and on until his mind couldn't determine reality from fantasy. He brushed the hair from her face and quickly ran off to take a shower.   
*Today is the same as every other day,* he thought to himself as the the scalding water beat down on his tired muscles. He knew that he would get up, stare into her radiant face, have his shower then return to her side to wake her for breakfast. After that ChiChi would arrive and they would go into the gravity machine where there is a bathroom that the females would go into before going to sit and watch Vegeta's training. He thought as he toweled off his hair how each and everyday was exactly the same.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
She felt his hand leave her face, just like every morning. Then when she heard the click of the door being shut she felt as the uneasiness began to settle in. Every time she was alone she felt as if Yamucha would jump out of the wall and begin attacking her. She needed Vegeta. She needed him to feel whole, to feel safe, all those things that Yamucha had never given her.   
Everyday she would try and take control of her body once again and tell Vegeta how much she loved him, or atleast make some kind of movement. But all had failed. It had been months and all of her attempts of taking control had failed. But surprisingly enough lately she had been able to do little things. The only downfall was that noone was there to witness it.   
She was tired of it. She was tired of not being able to do things for herself and she was tired of not truly being able to be with Vegeta. She realized how much he must care for her to stay with her this entire time. She didn't want to give up on any chance that she had to love him and him to return it, and she knew that the saiyanjin prince would one day give up on her mind returning and he would leave her. That was the last thing she wanted and it scared her witless to think of it.  
So here she was lying on her bed looking around at her room when she saw it. It was a momento of the best time of her life. She had to get to it, just had to make sure it was real. Summoning all of her powers she pushed at the barrier of her mind trying desperately to take control once again.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Turning the door knob Vegeta felt that something was different, he couldn't understand what it was but he was sure that it had to do with Bulma. Bursting into the room he was surpuised to see the woman standing by the vanity holding onto something. She just stood there staring at it, so Vegeta walked up behind her. Looking over her shoulder he noticed what it was. It was a picture of the two of them.   
After the first attack when they were spending all of their time together, Bulma had gotten their picture taken at the park. She looked so beautiful in her long red dress, and him in his black leather jacket, they were the perfect couple. What really made the picture different from any other was that he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and a small smile played on his lips. The feelings he had for her so evident on his face that it embarassed the prince to no end.  
Realizing that she had done every bit of the movement on her own the prince was shocked. Slowly he wrapped her in his arms, hoping that she was with him once again and that her spirit was being mended at last, he looked into the vanity mirror. Bulma raised her head from the picture at that very moment and staring straight at Vegeta (through the reflection) and smiled, her first real smile in months, before her mind became too tired from the fierce battle raging inside and she passed out.  
That one smile, that one look on her face overwhelmed Vegeta's heart. For a moment he thought his chest was going to burst right open. He held her limp form for only a moment before scooping her up and lying her back on the bed to rest. Not wanting to leave her, and wanting to be there when she awakes once again, Vegeta crawled back in beside her and wrapped himself around her. *Screw training, I needed a break anyway,* he thought to himself.  
to be continued.....................  
  
********************************************************************************  
Okay sorry guys, I know I said that I would have this out sooner but I had a really big test to study for and I didn't have the time. This is a long weekend so be prepared for lots of updates, yup on both stories. So if you want the chapters sent to you write me! Well see you soon!! bai bai!  
Veggies girl 


End file.
